


Bad Ideas

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: Grant Shepard: With Reckless Abandon [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabbles mostly, Eventual Poly Ship, F/M, Hannah Shepard just hopes for a message every now and then, It's Complicated will always be Grant Shepard's relationship status, M/M, Multi, Open Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Grant Shepard could never be described as particularly well planned. Thought out discussions are a little harder for him, but actions speak louder than words right? Maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> So Grant is a vanguard who had a somewhat open/complicated/niether of them are comfy with commitment right yet but lets see where this goes relationship with Kasumi during ME2 and some unresolved feelings towards the local calibration man and in the start of ME3 is v lonely lol.

“Shepard,” A kiss.

“Shep, you need to stop,” A kiss and a nip.

“Grant, stop, please.” Frozen in his lap, I don’t want to admit he’s right. Grasped hands clutch tighter at his armor, his cowl.

“I, dammit Shepard, how are you annoyingly good at that?” A smirk, leaning closer hoping he’s changed his mind and will let me do what I want.

“No, that is definitely not what I meant by that, Grant,” A pout, pulling back, still not sure if his lap can be my seat. Talons rest uneasily on my hips.

“You need to use your words Shep, I know where I stand, but with everything, I don’t, I don’t know what’s going on inside your head,” A cheek bitten, he knows me too well. A part of me still wants him to know me better. Sliding out of his lap to get a drink, something, anything, to distract me from the reality that I just jumped my best friend in the middle of the same room where she and I once laid.

“Look, I know- I know what you have with Kasumi is, for lack of a better word, complicated, but whatever that just was, wasn’t. It wasn’t honest.” A bitter smile, what use does honesty have for liars and criminals? For thieves and murders? A long pull from the whiskey.

“You know she’d hate to see you crack open the good one without her,” He’s right, I hadn’t even read the label. Another pull. She doesn’t even drink that much, just enjoys seeing me drunk.

“Hey, Grant, I’d like to have this conversation with us both sober, and both of us actually talking?” His mandibles flutter when I turn to look at him again. I decide I like the flutter, it reminds me of when Kasumi would tuck her knees to her chest. He’s determined to keep his mouth shut, until I make this A Conversation. I don’t want to. But he will be more stubborn than I.

“Garrus, I haven’t heard from her in three months.” The weight on my mind lifts for a moment, having admitted it at last.

“Well I can’t imagine why, it’s not like there’s a war going on now,” He replies dryly, not understanding my fears. He doesn’t understand how well Kasumi can actually hack military systems.

“We sent video messages every week while I was in holding on Earth,” I hope he gets it, understands how hard that is. How talented she is. His mandibles twitch this time, shock.

“Damn,” He’s impressed. He should be. Kasumi is one of a kind.

“I know stress of possibly having lost, her, isn’t cause enough for what I did. So know that you have been just as heavy on my mind as she,” Another flutter, I would grin at getting him to do it again were it not for the current topic. I want to go back to kissing him instead.

“Uh, I uhm, well,” he sputters, unsure of what to say. I shake my head, knowing that I should explain myself better.

“Before we found each other on Menae I had been praying you weren’t down there, weren’t actually on Palaven even though I knew you had to be, because fighting with your people is what you do best. Saving lives is what you do best. But I wanted you to be on that moon, so I could see you again.” A pull from the whiskey. Admitting it was easier than when I admitted it to Kasumi, but still not easy enough to do it sober.

“So wait, are you saying that-? But I thought humans were all monogamous-? I-” He’s fluttering, from his words or mine I can’t tell. Another pull from the whiskey. Saying it made it much more real than stray thoughts stringing together a possible conclusion. I wish she was here.

“Monogamy isn’t a requirement Garrus, neither is attraction to your own species. No, I haven’t spoken at length with Kasumi about this because once you left the Normandy to go back to Palaven I figured it best to stop any feelings I had for you since you seemed interested in, something else.” I know the whiskey will hit me soon, and hearing Garrus’ sub-vocals always do things to me, being drunk will just make me act on them faster. The whiskey goes back on the shelf before he says anything else.

“I, uhm, I might need some time to think about this. What this means,” The  _ for us  _ goes unsaid but it’s there in the margins. A nod, understandable, reasonable of him to say that.

“In the meantime, you need to think about what you’re going to tell Kasumi,” A jerk of my head. She’s off the grid, and I know that Jondum Bau has been on her tail since forever. My spectre status allowed me that. But any new finds or information is strictly classified. There is no finding a thief intent on not being found.

“Don’t give me that look Grant, she’s far smarter than anyone ever gives her credit for. Five credits says that she probably knows already with how easily she reads you.” He’s right, the majority of the fights we had ended within a half-hour due to her insight. My dense outlook only made things marginally more difficult. Somehow she could always see through me.

“Well, aren’t you going to say something Commander?” A clench of my jaw, I hate when he calls me that. It means he’s trying to distance himself, put more space between us.

“Tell Joker we’re going to the Citadel after we finish scanning this system, I need to check on Engineering” If he was going to try and back away from this, who says he gets to be the only one? Standing up, needing tangible distance. Already starting to head towards the elevator. I am stopped by EDI’s fabricated voice over the intercom.

“Commander Shepard, there is an notification for you. A ping on the radar, it would seem,” Radar? Techs and spooks, none of them speak clearly.

“A proverbial red rose, has appeared in Citadel space, sir.” There is no way she could mean anything else but what I think she means.

“Chart a course to the Citadel now, and leave the scans for another time. I’m heading up to the bridge now,” The doors open as I’m thinking about possibly performing a charge to get through them.

“Wait, Shep what? I thought you were about to go to Engineering? What does a red rose mean?” Garrus is confused but he’s going to have to follow if he wants to know. I step on to the elevator and start pacing as it begins its ascent. The sound of Garrus’ steps behind me let me know he has decided to come with me to the bridge.

“Kasumi used to be much more romantic than now. As a beginner, she’d leave a calling card in the wake of her thefts. A red rose,” It’s all I need to actually say. Garrus can put the pieces together easily enough. A glimpse of his expression shows some anxiety, but also an eagerness I did not expect. We both storm on to the bridge as soon as the doors open and stand behind Joker’s chair as he sums up the events.

“Well damn, looks like that Bau guy finally caught up to her huh? Can’t say he’s not persistent. Or dedicated. Or lacking useful things to do other than chase Kasumi around am I right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow thank you so much for reading honestly, Grant is super fun to write but he's pretty hard to read in all honesty. Let me know if there are any questions or you wanna talk about mass effect with me at easybakedoodles on tumblr!


End file.
